Lighthouse
by IndieM
Summary: When their villages catches fire, two lovers escape to a haunted lighthouse for safety. Based off the song Lighthouse by The Hush Sound.


**Lighthouse**

Violet woke with a sudden start, gasping as she choked on the thick air that filled her lungs; something wasn't right. Flinging the covers aside, she raced the window of the small room, leaning out. The sky was heavily laden with thick black smoke, curling in clouds as it poured from the buildings alit with fire. Wind howled, sending fragments and debris tumbling in different directions.

Covering her mouth and nose with her arm, Violet raced from her own home which was lit like most other buildings, trying to see though the smoke. The people were in a panic, racing back a forth with frightened faces. From somewhere in the crowed a woman screamed. Violet stopped, slumping against the side of a brick wall; hand on chest, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't think straight, people were tripping and fighting over each other in a frenzy to find somewhere safe.

Suddenly, immerging from the smoke, a hard hand grasped her wrist and pulled her along the cobbled street. In the confusion, Violet tried to yank her arm free, not thinking straight. Only when the stranger spoke, did she realize who it was.

"Violet please," Peter said in desperation, "We need to get to the seaside, we'll be safer there."

They ran though the crumbling buildings, the smoke filled air, fallen debris and flames before the bank to the shore was visible. Peter scrambled up the sandy slope, keeping hold of Violet's hand. Panting, covered in ash and gleaming with sweat, the two stood there, gazing down at the small village with remorse.

Peter turned and looked over the ocean which was churning and tossing from the warm wind. Violet looked too, noticing the dark clouds on the horizon, lighting flashing and thunder sounding every few minutes.

"The storm, the storm Peter, will put out the flames," Violet said a bit too hopefully. The storm would roll in, but perhaps not in enough time.

"Come on," Peter murmured, feeling it best not to let her down nor give her false hopes, "There is a lighthouse five hundred yards down, you and I will be safe there."

Panting he led the way away from the burning buildings and towards the lighthouse. Violet followed closely and silently, her lips pressed together in anticipation. It was rumored in the streets that the lighthouse was once the secret hide out for two lovers; a sailor and young woman. The sailor was gone many a nights but always promised his love that he would return to her; that no man, nor sea, nor evil beast could keep them apart. However, a wicked storm blew in unexpectedly, taking down the sailor's boat, along with the sailor himself. In desperation to find her love, the young woman escaped to the lighthouse where she turned on the light, a beacon for her lover that she was waiting. She waited and waited, though it was long after the storm had passed, had she realized that her lover was not coming back. Climbing the stairs mournfully, eyes blurred with tears, she found that the door to the lighthouse was locked from the outside. They say that her body was not found, that the ocean itself swept in a carried her carcass off to join her lover, both banished to the sea.

"Peter, wait," Violet said, stopping dead in her tracks. Turning, Peter looked at her curiously.

"I can't-," Violet tried, her voice catching, "I can't enter the lighthouse. P-please," she said, her voice cracked as her large green eyes brimmed with tears.

Peter closed the distance between the two in a few easy strides, "Vi darling," he said quietly, taking her hands, "Nothing can harm you, nothing will hurt you, we will be safe there. I promise."

Violet nodded but did not move, only looking down at the sand between her toes. Like most, Violet use to assume the story had merely been a myth to tell the young kids of the village, to keep them entertained, however, when she was eight that changed drastically. Flashbacks of her, years younger, standing on the wet slippery rocks over the ocean flashed in her minds eyes as she stood there. She had just been standing on the large rocks by the lighthouse, looking down at the churning waves when she slipped suddenly and fell feet into the salty ocean water. Her young self hadn't known how to swim so she paddled and thrashed around in vain to keep her head above the water. She remembered a quick scream, muffled some by the water in her mouth, before slipping under the sea. Beneath the large waves and noisy wind, the water was strangely calm and peaceful. Violet was certain that in the peaceful trance she saw the pearly white outline that was the young woman's ghost, mourning the loss of her beloved. After that Violet blacked out, only remembering the crowd of people standing over her body once she was back on land. She had desperately tried to explain that she had seen the girls' ghost but no one seemed to believe her, most encouraging her never to repeat what she had seen. Only Peter was kind enough not to say anything.

Violet bit her tongue persistently, swallowing fear that bubbled in her like boiling water. Together, she and Peter made their way towards the lighthouse. Across sandy beach and the craggy, wet rocks they climbed until the tall spiraling building was only feet from them. Peter looked at Violet and took her hand, leading her into the lighthouse. Up the spiraling staircase they went until another door led them out on the ledge that held the light; looking out, Violet fond herself bursting into tears at the slight of their village in flames.

After moments of silence, interrupted only by a few sniffles from Violet, the thunder had grown louder, now only just above them. Rain started to pour, first just a few drops then more steadily as it picked up.

Violet looked up, her eyes widening as she watched the rain downpour over the village. Gradually, the flames began to disappear, leaving behind only smoke, went ash and charred buildings. Violet looked at Peter and Peter looked at Violet; they raced down the steps, taking two at a time. The rain had come and the village would survive. Peter was the one who reached the door first. Grabbing hold of the handle, he tugged at it sharply but the door did not budge.

"Locked?" Peter said quietly, looking at Violet.

"From the outside," she finished breathlessly.

_Take what you need while there's time  
>The city will be earth in a short while<br>If I'm not mistaken it's been in flames  
>You and I will escape to the seaside<br>_

__There is a storm in the distance_  
><em>The wind breathing warning of its imminence<em>  
><em>There is a lighthouse five hundred yards down<em>  
><em>You and I will be safe there<em>_

_There is a girl who haunts that lighthouse_  
><em>She saved me, I was swimming<em>  
><em>So young I almost drowned<em>  
><em>Under the water she sang a story<em>  
><em>Of losing her lover<em>  
><em>She calls a warning<em>

_Love, you are foolish, you're tired_  
><em>Your sleeplessness makes you a liar<em>  
><em>The city is burning<em>  
><em>The ocean is turning<em>  
><em>Our only chance is the lighthouse<em>

_Her lover was a sailor_  
><em>She went and she waited there<em>  
><em>The door locked from the outside<em>  
><em>Lover never arrived so she sings there<em>  
><em>Soft as a siren luring the ships off their course, how alarming<em>

_We went in, we climbed up and looked out_  
><em>The door locked from the outside<em>  
>Three ghosts in a lighthouse.<p> 


End file.
